


Dyptyk z mieczami

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Drabble Collection, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Secrets
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwa Miecze (Tarot): Lęk przed zmianami, konieczność podjęcia decyzji i jednocześnie obawa przed dokonaniem wyboru, czy działaniem, która powoduje odwlekanie, odkładanie spraw na później. Udawanie, że problem nie istnieje, oszukiwanie się, tłumienie wszystkiego w sobie, impas, czekanie na rozwój sytuacji, brak działania, pasywność, napięcie, blokada, coś nas powstrzymuje. <br/>(żródło: http://www.ezoforum.pl/arkana-male/3363-2-mieczy.html)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miecz magiczny

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał na potrzeby akcji _Fikaton 2016_ na Forum Mirriel.

Artur walczy Excaliburem, jakby miecz był przedłużeniem jego ramienia. Każdy cios niezawodnie trafia w cel; król Camelotu jest w swoim żywiole.

Merlin obserwuje go kątem oka, próbując poradzić sobie z własnym przeciwnikiem. Nie chce używać czarów, póki nie musi, a zostanie zmuszony dopiero wtedy, kiedy jego przyjaciel z jakiegoś powodu nie będzie mógł obronić się sam. Nic innego nie jest warte rozczarowania, gniewu, pogardy Artura skierowanych na źródło tak bardzo nienawidzonej przez niego magii.

Merlin _wie_ , że mógłby mu powiedzieć, że _powinien_ mu powiedzieć, już dawno. O swojej magii, o wszystkim. Tym, czego _nie wie_ , jest jak powiedzieć to Arturowi.


	2. Miecz niemagiczny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wg wordcounter.net ta część też ma 100 słów, dlatego w takiej formie została przeze mnie pierwotnie opublikowana i w takiej samej publikują ją i tu.

Merlin unosi miecz - za wysoko - i zadaje zamaszysty cios. Wygląda jak chłop machający cepem, co nie dziwi, zważywszy na jego pochodzenie.

Król Camelotu odwraca się do sługi plecami, żeby stawić czoła własnemu przeciwnikowi. Robi to również dlatego, że dopóki patrzy, Merlin nie wykorzysta zaklęć choćby miał zginąć. W obronie Artura owszem, bez wahania, nie zważając na nic. Ale dla ratowania siebie? Nigdy. Jakby ścięcie za czary było czymś gorszym niż śmierć w walce.

Artur mógłby mu powiedzieć, _powinien_ mu powiedzieć, że _wie_. Od dawna. O jego magii, o wszystkim. Jedynym, czego _nie wie_ , jest jak powiedzieć to Merlinowi.


End file.
